I'll Always Be Right There
by roundin3rd
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Come True, Pacey and Joey's wedding COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Mr. Michael Potter requests the honor of your presence at the marriage of  
his daughter,  
  
Josephine Lynn,  
to  
Mr. Pacey James Witter  
  
On Saturday the twenty-ninth of May,  
two thousand and four, at ten o'clock in the morning  
  
St. Patrick's Church  
Capeside, Massachusetts  
  
May 27, 2004  
  
"Okay, stand up straight." Pacey stood on the footstool in front of the big mirror. Today they were being fitted for their tuxedoes at the tux store downtown. Dawson was standing next to him and was also being measured. "So, have the nerves set in yet?" he asked. "Oh, no not yet, two days and counting." Pacey answered.  
  
"What are you doing this afternoon?" Dawson asked. "Well, Joey and I have to pick Audrey up at the airport, and then we were going to go to get a bite to eat or something. I don't what she tells me to." He chuckled.  
  
"Okay, almost finished, we're just going to hem these up about a half an inch." "Okay, and these will be ready tomorrow?" Pacey asked. "Yes sir, you can pick it up first thing tomorrow morning." "Great, thank you." Pacey got off of the stool and shook the tailor's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
"Bess, Pacey is picking me up here in about five minutes and we are going to go pick up Audrey at the airport." "Where is he?" Bessie asked. "They're at the tux store downtown getting fitted for their tuxes, he said they should be done around eleven." Joey said. "Speaking of which, here he is now." Pacey got out of the car and walked inside. "Hey Bess." "Ready to go Jo?" Yep, let's go." He stopped her. "You know where she's coming in right?" "Hm, of course I know, okay let's go, Bye Bess." She said. "Bye." Pacey said. He put an arm on Joey's back and led her out the door. "So, tuxes all set?" She asked. "Yup, we're gonna pick them up tomorrow morning."  
  
They got to Logan just in the time that Audrey was going to wait outside for them. "Audrey, over here!" Joey called. "Bunny!" She shrieked. "Oh, Audrey gave her a big hug, "I haven't seen you in so long!" "Where's Pacey?" "Oh, he's in the car." Joey said. "Well let's go." Audrey said.  
  
Pacey got out of the car when he saw Audrey. "Hey," he hugged her, "It's good to see you." "You too!" "I missed you guys." "Here let me get those." Pacey took her luggage and loaded in into the Explorer. "Oh, Audrey Liddell, do you ever pack light?" He picked up her suitcase with all of his strength into the back. "Oh, that's just all my makeup." They laughed.  
  
"So, how is everyone?" Audrey asked. "Everyone's doing well, Dawson got up from LA yesterday, Jack and Doug are up with Amy." Joey said. "Oh, how is she?" "She just turned three last month and she's talking up a storm." Joey said. "Oh, how cute."  
  
They got to Capeside and got Audrey settled in. Afterwards everyone went out to eat and reminisced about the past and had a good time. After dinner, Pacey and Joey walked down to the docks. She yawned and laid her head on Pacey's shoulder, he put his arm around her. "I'm tired." I got a lot done today." He chuckled to himself. "We have way more stuff to do tomorrow."  
  
They stopped and sat up on the bench. "Hey look," he pointed to the stars, "There's Gemini." He smiled and pulled her closer. "Pace, you know what?" She asked. "What?" "We're getting married." She whispered. He kissed her head. "I know, in two days." They sat there for a minute. "You want to go now?" He asked. "Sure, let's go."  
  
They headed home, the nerves and excitement were starting to build. 


	2. Chapter 2

May 29, 2004  
  
Wedding Day  
  
"Wake up!" Dawson clapped his hands loudly. "Today's the day!" "Let's go Pace!" Pacey rolled over, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I hardly slept last night, the nerves have set in." "Yeah, but are you ready for it?" Dawson asked. "I've been ready for this my whole life." All of the guys slept at Dawson's house and all of the girls stayed at the B&B.  
  
***  
  
"Joey," Bessie whispered, "time to wake up." "Come on, let's go, it's your wedding day." Joey yawned, got up and ran a hand through her hair. She walked into the kitchen and saw Alexander. "Hey, what are you still doing here?" "Shouldn't you be over Dawson's house by now?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah I know, Aunt Jo, I'm waiting for my mom to give me my suit, so we can go over there already!" Bessie then came down the stairs with his suit in a bag and shoes in a box. "Here, I'm gonna put the shoes in your bag and take this," Bessie handed him the suit, "now, do not, do not wrinkle this and be careful with it, let's go." "Bye Jo I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Bessie pulled up to Dawson's house. "I'll be at home getting ready if you need to call me and remember, Pacey isn't allowed to call there and don't say anything to him about Aunt Jo's dress okay?" "Okay, Mom I'm going now." He said. "Tell Mrs. Leery and Lily to come out." Bessie said. "Bye."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Al, how you doing?" Pacey gave him a hug. "Here let me take this." He took Alex's suit and brought them upstairs. Alex walked into the kitchen where Dawson was making breakfast. "Hi, Alex, want some breakfast?" "Here sit down." He pulled out a chair and plopped scrambled eggs on his plate. Pacey came back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good." "Jack and Doug are up now and should be down in a minute." "So, how is the lovely princess this morning?" Pacey asked. "Uh uh, I'm not allowed to say anything." Alex locked his mouth and threw away the key. "Hm, so I'm not gonna get anything out of you?" Pacey asked. Alex shook his head.  
  
***  
  
"Has anyone seen my purse?" Andie asked. The chaos had started, dresses were flying, the house was bustling and every bathroom was conveniently occupied.  
  
Bessie and Joey were in Bessie's room; Bessie was doing Joey's hair. "Now, I'm gonna do this and twirl it up and curl it like this." Bessie said. "Oh, that looks good, do you like it Jo?" "Yeah that's really cool Bess." Joey said.  
  
"Now," She went over to her dresser and grabbed a big white box. She opened the box and pulled out a veil and a tiara, "This was mom's and I kept it all these years for someone's wedding, whether it was going to be mine or yours so," She placed the tiara on her head and clipped the veil onto the back and let the veil hang down her back, "I wanted you to wear it." "Oh, Bess it's beautiful."  
  
"Oh no, don't you cry, because then I'll cry and we'll will be a crying mess." Joey said. Bessie smiled and hugged Joey, careful not to mess up her hair. She wiped her eyes and grabbed a tissue. "Now, where's that dress?"  
  
***  
  
"Is that straight?" Pacey asked. "No, just do this." Doug adjusted his bowtie. "Thanks." "Now I need shoes." "Dawson, how do I tie this?" Alex asked. "Here come over here." Dawson sat on the bed and started to tie Alex's bowtie. "There we go." "Go run a comb through your hair and meet me downstairs." Dawson said.  
  
"Hey, Doug, do I look good, am I alright." Pacey asked. "Yeah man, you look fine, hey, take a deep breath " "Oh, okay, I'm gonna go downstairs now." "Where's Jack?" "Jack you got that thing tied yet?" Doug asked.  
  
Pacey walked downstairs and opened his bag and took out a wallet size picture of Jen. He had written down what he told her on the hospital bed. It read,  
  
Pacey, I want the three of you to stay friends and never forget what you mean to each other and the impact that you have had on each other's lives, because friendship can never really be over or underestimated.  
  
He would always remember when she told him that that day, he would always be thankful for what extraordinary friends he has and all of the good times they've shared. Pacey put the picture in his pocket and went to meet everyone in the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, look at everyone!" "You all look so beautiful." Bessie said. "Okay, I present to you the future Josephine Witter!" "Come on out Jo!"  
  
She walked out and the room went silent. Her dress was beautiful, white sequins and elegant flowers ran down the front. The veil sparkled. She smiled. "Hey!" "I said no crying!" "Joey you look so gorgeous!" Audrey shrieked. "Lovely, stunning, beautiful." The compliments echoed throughout the kitchen. "Let's go girls!" Bessie said. She smiled and held Joey's hand and led her out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, I'd just like to say, today is my little brother's wedding day." "I never thought this day would come, but he proved me wrong." "He is marrying one of the most beautiful girls I happen to know." " I want to wish him good luck as he stands here in his last bachelor moments." Doug raised his glass. "To my little brother who isn't so little anymore!" "Here here!" They clanked their orange juice glasses together and Doug put his arm over Pacey's shoulder as they walked out the door to head to the church. "Thanks Doug." 


	3. Chapter 3

May 29, 2004  
  
Wedding Day  
  
"Is she here yet?" Pacey asked. "Dawson looked out the window and smiled, "She's getting out of the limo now." "Oh, h-how does she look?" Pacey asked. "Wow, there she is." Dawson said. "I-Is that 'wow' like a good thing or." "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." Pacey made a face at Alex. "So nobody's telling me anything huh?" Alex chuckled and ran to look out the window.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, careful, don't step on the back of it." Bessie was helping Joey out of the limo and started walking into the church. "Oh, look at the sun, what a gorgeous day for a wedding." They walked in a room at the back of the church. "Okay, come on in, everyone." Bessie said as Andie, Audrey, Lily and Gretchen filed in the room. "Let me just fix this." Bessie was touching up on Joey's hair. "You look so beautiful Jo." She gave Joey a hug.  
  
"Have the nerves set in yet?" Audrey asked. "A little, I'm starting to get a little nervous." Joey said. "Well those aren't bad nerves, you're just anxious." Audrey said. Joey took a deep breath. "Hey Bess, where's dad?"  
  
*** There was a knock on the door and Jack opened it. "Hello gentlemen." "Where is our groom?" Pacey walked over to him. "Hello Mr. Potter." "Hey Pacey how you doing?" "Are you ready yet, we got just over ten minutes now." "Oh yes, I've been ready for this ever since I laid eyes on your lovely daughter." Pacey said.  
  
He brought them over to the corner and put an arm around Pacey. "Pacey, I want you to know that uh, I know you are perfect for Joey." "I have never seen her more happy than when she is around you." "I want you to know that." 'I also want you to know that I believe in you Pacey." "I know that you will bring her joy and happiness for the rest of your lives and that you will always make her happy." He patted Pacey on the back. "Thanks Mr. Potter, that means a lot." He smiled.  
  
"Now, you smell good, you look good, and life is good today." "I'll see you out there." Before He walked out he turned and smiled at Pacey.  
  
***  
  
Pacey stood on the altar watching his friends walk up the aisle. Lily was the flower girl and was wearing a cute pink and purple dress and Alex was the ring bearer. Audrey walked down with Jack, Doug with Andie, and Dawson, Pacey's best man, with Joey's maid of honor, Bessie. There was a pause in between that seemed to last forever, a long moment that Pacey both dreaded and hoped for.  
  
The moment that the girl he grew up with, the girl who sailed away on a sailboat with him for the summer, and the girl who was stuck in a K-mart overnight with him, was going to walk up to him wearing one of the most beautiful dresses a woman will ever wear in her lifetime.  
  
He pulled out the picture of Jen, and looked up, already knowing that she was looking down at him and smiling.  
  
The wedding march began and the great white doors opened at the end of the aisle. There she was, like a dream she started to walk toward him. Her slender arm was weaved through her father's and she had a smile on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. His heart beat rapidly and his hands gently started to shake. He smiled back at her and wiped a single teardrop from his eye. Dawson nudged his arm with his shoulder. Pacey never flinched. Time stopped at that moment, it was only the two of them, looking into each other's eyes and knowing that this was the happiest moment in their lives.  
  
She finally reached him and he took her hand in his and stepped up to the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony for the wedding of Pacey James Witter and Josephine Lynn Potter."  
  
***  
  
"Turn and face each other, and Pacey repeat after me." "I, Pacey take you Joey, to be my wife,"  
  
"I, Pacey take you Joey, to be my wife," "To be my partner in life, and my one true love,"  
  
"To be my partner in life, and my one true love," "I will cherish our friendship," "I will cherish our friendship," "And love you today, tomorrow, and forever," "and love you today, tomorrow and forever," "I will love you faithfully, through the best and worst, "through the difficult and easy." "What may come I will always be there." "As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, "so help me God."  
  
"I Joey, take you Pacey, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."  
  
"I will cherish our friendship and love you today,  
  
tomorrow, and forever."  
  
"I will trust you and honor you  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you."  
  
"I will love you faithfully,  
  
Through the best and the worst,  
  
Through the difficult and the easy."  
  
"What may come I will always be there."  
  
"As I have given you my hand to hold,  
  
So I give you my life to keep,  
  
So help me God."  
  
***  
  
"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Pacey And Joey have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Joey and Pacey, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."  
  
"Joey, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Pacey carefully slid the ring onto Joey's finger.  
  
"Pacey, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Joey slid the ring onto Pacey's finger. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss you bride!" Pacey chuckled and kissed Joey, beginning the start of their lives together. They Held hands and walked down the aisle, smiling at everyone the saw. When they got out side, everyone started throwing rice and them and their limo was covered in toilet paper and shaving cream. 'Just married was written in shaving cream on the back window and there were cans tied to the bumper. They both started laughing as people driving by honked their horns. Pacey helped Joey into the car and they set off for the reception, the cans clanging loudly behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter." Applause and cheers rang out in the large room. The room was beautifully decorated. Flowers blossomed at every table, a shimmering chandelier sparkled above the elegant dance floor, and everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
Pacey and Joey sat down at the head table, and in front of their places, was a small framed picture of them when they were about four or five, they had their arms around each other and were flashing their lovable toothy grins. People immediately started banging their glasses to get Pacey and Joey to kiss. They happily obliged.  
  
Dawson stood up to make the first toast. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" "I want to wish all the best for my greatest and dearest friends in the world." Pacey took Joey's hand in his and stroked it gently. "We shared good times, we got into trouble, we learned new things, and lived out many dreams." "May you have love, health and wealth; but most importantly, may you have the time to enjoy them all." "So, I raise my glass to my friends, the prettiest, and the wittiest couple I'll ever know." "Cheers!" Everyone raised their glass and clanged them together.  
  
"I would now like to ask to bride and groom to make their way to the dance floor, so they can have their first dance as husband and wife." Pacey smiled and took Joey's hand as they strode onto the dance floor. The music started and Pacey took Joey's hand and she leaned her head against his.  
  
I swear to you - I will always be there for you - there's nothin' I won't  
do  
  
I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we will make it through,  
  
"It's a new year, who knows, you and I may even become friends."  
  
Forever - we will be  
  
Together - you and me  
  
"I remember everything."   
  
Oh n' when I hold ya - nothin' can compare  
  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be right there  
  
"I think I'm in love with you!"  
  
"You think or you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
I believe in us - nothin' else could ever mean so much  
  
You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two people  
  
Now we are one - ya you're second to none "It's about you carrying my bag off the bus yesterday. It's about how at the movies, when you get the popcorn you bring me a napkin so I don't have to wipe the butter on my jeans. Or how last week, at miniature golf, you made sure you always shot first so I could see which path worked best.  
  
That was just --  
  
-- You taught me to drive. You knew the bracelet I wore to the prom last year was my mother's. You kissed me first and you counted to ten before you kissed me again in case I wanted to stop you. You...you bought a wall for me.  
  
I didn't so much buy it as --  
  
-- Three months alone on a boat and you understood without a word why I wasn't ready.  
  
Do you really have to ask now why I am? So... in about ten seconds, I'm going to start kissing you. And if you don't want me to... well, then I guess you're just gonna have to stop me.  
  
Ten."  
  
Forever - we will be  
  
Together - a family  
  
The more I get to know ya - nothin' can compare  
  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be right there  
  
"Are those tears? Are you crying?"  
"You got me. You got me."  
  
Forever - we will be  
  
Together - just you and me  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
The more I get to know ya - the more I really care  
  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be...  
  
Ya know I really love ya - nothin' can compare  
  
For all of my life - ya know I'll always be...right there. (Bryan Adams)  
  
Joey smiled and kissed Pacey as everyone clapped. They had a fantastic meal, and were stuffed very quickly.  
  
"Okay, now I want everyone to make their way onto the dance floor and make a circle around the bride and groom." Pacey and Joey made their way to the center and stood wondering what they were doing. "Okay, everybody, dance!" They stood there until "Everybody Dance Now," blared from the speakers. "Oh, geez." Joey started laughing as Pacey started dancing like a maniac. "Come on Jo." He grabbed her and they danced like wild people. "Where's Dawson?" Joey asked. "Dawson, get over here." Pacey said. Dawson danced over to them and let out a hoot. Pacey responded with some crazy dance moves of his own. The song ended and "YMCA" came on. Everyone hurled their arms into the air and made the symbols of the letters.  
  
Afterwards, they took their seats again and Pacey and Joey stayed up there to cut the cake. Pacey placed his right hand over Joey's and they slowly cut the sparkling wedding cake. They set the piece on a plate and Pacey took a piece and fed it to Joey. She smiled, took her piece and, ever so nicely, smeared it on Pacey's nose. She laughed and gave the rest of it to him. Pacey licked what he could reach, away from his mouth and Joey wiped off the frosting on his nose with her finger and fed it to him. He laughed and kissed her.  
  
After a quick break all of the men of the wedding mysteriously disappeared. Pacey told Joey where he was going and what he was going to do, so she knew ahead of time.  
  
"Jo, where did they go?" Bessie asked. "Mm, Pacey has sworn me to secrecy." Joey said. At that minute, familiar guys in tuxedoes and sunglasses came out from a door and strolled onto the dance floor. Everyone start to clap and laugh as Greased Lightning started to play. Pacey stepped in front and started dancing and mouthed the words. "Why this car is automatic, it's systematic, its hyyyydromatic, why it's Greased Lightning!"  
  
All of them started doing the moves and danced like fools. Everyone couldn't stop laughing and in a matter of minutes, all of the guests got up on the dance floor and danced too. They danced the night away until it was time for Pacey and Joey to leave.  
  
Pacey came out with a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and Joey was in a white dress. As they made their way outside everyone made an arch with their arms for Pacey and Joey to walk under.  
  
When they got outside they took one look at Pacey's explorer and erupted into laughter. Dawson, Jack, Doug and even Alex stood around it holding empty shaving cans and cardboard toilet paper rolls. The car was covered with toilet paper and shaving cream was smeared all over the car with 'Just Married' plastered on the back window. Toilet paper was wrapped around the antenna, weaved through the door handles and was taped on the back of the roof like streamers. Of, course there were lots of cans tied to the back bumper.  
  
"Oh no." Pacey could hardly speak, he was laughing so hard. "Look at it!" Joey chuckled. "Hey Pace, I still got some more shaving cream left." Dawson pointed it at Pacey. "Oh no you don't he grabbed it from him. Pacey didn't know what to do with it, so he sprayed a mountain of it on the roof, which created more screams and laughter.  
  
Then it was time for them to leave. There was hugging, kissing and crying as they jumped into the car and rode off into the sunset, bound for the place where it all started, Walt Disney World.  
  
While everyone started to move back inside, Dawson reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bag of candy. A note was attached to it and read,  
  
Dawson, we would not be here if it wasn't for you. Through all of the movie nights, all of the Spielberg references, and through all of the life lessons, you supported us. We want to say thank you. You have all of the  
qualities a dreamer should have. To be apart of your dreams is a very special feeling for us. Remember, our door will always be open anytime you  
want to stop by. Thanks for everything buddy, and we hope to see you  
often.  
  
Pacey and Joey  
  
Dawson grinned as he folded the note back up and slipped it back into his pocket. He went to open the candy and read the silver words that were written on the red ribbon. It read: Pacey and Joey, May 29, 2004. Dreams do come true.  
  
Dawson smiled and looked toward the end of the parking lot, the sun shining in his eyes. He turned to walk back inside, unwrapped a Hershey kiss, and knew that one day he would feel as special as they did. 


End file.
